meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baobab Mob
The Baobab Mob was formed in 2007 by four Whiskers females and three wild males. There have been several dominance disputes on both male and female sides. When the group was formed, Hawkeye and Al Pacino seized the dominant positions, however, Hawkeye was overthrown by her sister Cruise, but managed to reclaim her position within a few months. Then Al Pacino was deposed by Al Capone. The Baobab had grown very fast due to the fact that both Hawkeye and Cruise had produced successful litters. The Baobab were among the large successful groups of the KMP having over 50 Baobab born members. The Baobab had its second group split when nine meerkats including Cruise and Al Catraz and seven other meerkats splintered away to form the Urukhai, the two groups soon reunited. In April 2010, Hawkeye died when she was hit by a car on the main road and Cruise took dominance of the group again. The Baobab lost some of their success like most of the mob during the drought with few pups being born or surviving. In 2013 the mob started to lose members, but they eventually recovered. In September 2013 Cruise was predated and Amarula took her place as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair When the group formed, Hawkeye and Al Pacino became the dominant pair. In July 2008, Cruise overthrew Hawkeye, but Hawkeye was able to regain dominance in September. In March 2009, Al Pacino lost dominance to Al Capone. Sadly, Hawkeye died in April 2010 when she was hit by a car on the main road and Cruise took over dominance once again. She remained the dominant female until mid-2013 when Cruise was predated leaving her daughter Amarula as the new dominant female in her place. In late 2013, Al Capone started taking to roving, leaving the dominant male position unclear. He re-established himself as the dominant male when he returned, but was ousted by his son Mr. Lahey in December 2013. In October 2014 Mr. Lahey left the group and male dominance was left unclear. In February 2015 Butch became the dominant male, but three months later he and some other Baobab males left the group, leaving the position of dominant male vacant. Bandy Borehole became the natal dominant male in July 2015, followed by Bubba in October 2015. In May 2016 Willy from Van Helsing became the new dominant male following Bubba's departure. In January 2018, the dominant pair passed away from TB. Will the passing of Hippie in October 2018, the last remaining female, the Baobab Mob was officially declared lost. Current Members The Baobab have 21 members as of December 2017. VBBF127 Dominant Female Willy (VVHM089) Dominant Male Berlioz (VBBM120) Toulouse (VBBM123) O'Mally (VBBM124) VBBM125 VBBM128 VBB?129 VBB?131 VBBF132 VBBM133 VBB?134 VBB?135 VBB?136 VBB?137 VBB?140 VBB?141 VBB?142 King Julian (VBBM146) VBB?147 Rivals When the Baobab first formed, their main rivals were the Aztecs, Van Helsing and the Moomins, however, the Moomins moved away and disappeared. The Sequoia moved in next to the Baobab and became their new rivals. The Urukhai Mob were the Baobab's closest rivals till the group was lost along with the Moomins. All other mobs moved away and as of 2011 the Zulus and Misfits were the Baobab's closest rivals, however, the Misfits were no longer followed and the Lazuli started to have encounters with the Baobab. The Überkatz also moved in on Baobab territory, however, the smaller mob often flees the scene when faced against the larger Baobab. In January 2014, the Nematoads and Skyfish became their new rivals. In 2015 the Pandora became their main rivals, though they began having encounters with Van Helsing again as well as the TB-or-not-TB. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs